Red, White, Blue, and Kurt
by amzy
Summary: stupid title. I know. Ok for those LILIAN'S CRIPLLER fans, this story does have Pain in it. Ok, this refers to Kurts statement about the troops and the one person who's crushing on him. defenatly NOT me! M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, I don't realy like Kurt to much, but I thought this would be a fun story to write. And hey, if people like it enough maybe I'll write more.

* * *

_**

I walked down the hall and stared at the door. It had a star on it with the name Kurt Angle on it. I smiled at the name. I straightened up then entered the room. "Kurt?" I said quietly.

"Ahh, There you are!I was wondering if you were coming to see me before the match." He said it with a smile that sent the butterflys up and along my stomach. I couldn't help but smile back at Kurt.

"Of course I came. I am still coming out to the ring with you right?" I asked praying he still hadn't changed his mind.

"Yep. Where would I be with out you anyways?" God that smile. We started down the hallway and made our way into the lobby. There were other WWE stars hanging around. Pain slowly made her way up to Angle. "What do you want Vampire?" Kurt said to her.

"What do I want? I think I'd like you to die. How dare you say those things about our troops in Iraq. And you call yourself a American hero. Well you can just shut the hell up. You ain't nuttin but a scared little p---y. I don't think you even deserve to live! And you said you weren't complain'? What do you call that out there? Huh, You just shut up before I take your god d--n medels and leave before I take them and strangle you with them." There was fire in Pain's eyes. She never realy liked America, and she was proud to say it, but she still hated Kurt.

"How dare you." I told her. There was a squeek noise from Kurt then the next thing I knew he was on top of Pain, beating her up. Man, I've never ever seen a girl fight like that! She fought right back. Eventualy Pain was on top of Kurt. She was actualy winning. My heart was racing, I wanted to get into the fight and help him, but Pain was vicious, everyone left her alone when she was in a mood like this. I mean, yeah I could probably take her on my best day, but today she feels realy strong about this subject.

"Pain! Pain!" Rene quickly grabbed her and lifted her off of him. He held her tightly in his grasp. "Settle down, settle down, it's ok. Are you calm now?"

"Sure." Pain muttered as he put her down. Kurt was just getting up. "I hope you die a horrible death," She started. "You and my Papi used to be good friends, you should have died not him. He liked the troops, he went on the trips to Iraq, and now you stand in front of everyone and say those things. Well how could you? F--k your medels Kurt. And f--k you." Pain spat at Kurt's face then walked away. Kurt stood with his jaw dropped. Eddie was his freind, and he did enjoy those trips to Iraq. But Kurt had bad mouthed them, and Kurt felt nothing but disgust for what he said, but he wasn't about to take it back. He had to much pride. I laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's ok. She's probably PMSing." I told him with a smile. But there was a weird look in Kurts eyes. It was the look of a wounded animal. "_I swear to goodness, that one day I'll get you back Pain."_ I told myself. Kurt then started to walk to the entrance, and of course like a love sick puppy, I followed. Hotel - Night time. "We won! We won! We won!" I said happily. Kurt smiled at me.

"We always win." Kurt told me.

"So? We still won" I smiled at him. Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically then started to take off his wrestling gear. "aren't you going to take a shower?" I asked him, it felt kind of awkward having Kurt standing in front of me in the nude. I tried to keep my eyes from sinking away from his stare and down to something else.

"In a little bit." Kurt said with a yawn. Kurt stood there for a little bit longer then moved to go grab the remote. _Why did we accept the one bed hotel room? Maybe he won't realize what he's doing to me. _I told myself in my head. Just then he climbed into bed. I scooted away, my heart was pounding so hard, I prayed he couldn't hear it. I turned away from Kurt to watch the t.v., and of course Kurt turned around to face the tv also. I could slightly feel Kurts breath on my back. It made me feel so good, but scared_. Ohno, there's that feeling again_. I wasstarted to get up when Kurt's hand touched mine. "Where you going?" Kurt asked me.

_Quick, think of something. Say something stupid_! My mind screamed at me. "Um, to go get a pop outof the pop machine, you wantone?" I saidsaying the first thing taht came to my mind.

"Sure. My usual."

"Ok. I'll be right back." I left the room so quick. I let out a sigh as I closed the door behind me. On the way to and back from the pop machine I dicided to tell Kurt everything. I was tired of feeling like this and not being able to be with him in the way I wanted to be with him. So it was settled, Id go in there hold onto one of his hands and look up into his eyes and say; _"Kurt. I have something to confess to you; I love you. Every single time you touch me it turns me on. Every time you speak to me gives me butterflys. Everytime you so much as stare at me I shiver just knowing your looking upon me. Everytime something hurts you, it hurts me also. Kurt, I've never ever felt like this for any guy. Except for you. You've turned me into this. Damn Kurt, I want you. I want your hot gorgouse body." _and I'll say all that with out loosing my cool. I'll tell him all that and maybe he'll start to like me. I entered the room. There was the butterflys and the heart beat again. "Here." I said handing him the pop.

"Thanks" Kurt said with that buetiful voice of his. It melted me. I think I was shaking. _Oh god, no. Don't freak out now. No, the words won't come out. No! No! No! _"Is something wrong?" Spoke his angelic voice.

He was so close to me and I just freaked out. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out extremly fast.

"Wha-?" I pressed my lips against his. When I didn't feel his kiss back, I pulled away. "Daivari, why'd you pull away?" Kurt said.

"What? Do you mean?" I was kind of confused. Just then Kurt was kissing me, he was taking over. Later I laid there trying to catch my breath, Kurt finnaly rolled off of me. I smiled, my dreams were comming true. I awoke holding onto Kurt.

"Get off of me." Kurt said pushing me away.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" I asked heart broken.

"Listen, what happened between us, didn't happen. Got it? I can't risk loosing my rep. I was just kind of curiouse. Besides, it was mostly lust." Kurt said coldly as he got up and left to go take a shower. That moring I sat there and cried. He didn't love me, he violated me, and told me such nice things last night and now he hates me. He doesn't love me and never will.

* * *

**_Ok, please post if u like this. And please be kind. Should I continue this or not? Is this a good story or not? Is this pairing ok? Did I capture Kurts character correctly? Hopefully everyone will review._**


	2. Author's note

**_Does anyone like this? I see people reading but where's the reviews? If your going to read, then the least you can do is review. Please? I am not going to write more up until I get ATLEAST one review. That's all I am asking for! Please?_**


	3. Not Wrestling

**_Ok, so here's the deal, i see people are reading this but I am not seeing any reveiws! Please review it if you wish for me to go on with this story, or atlease give me reasons why your not liking this story. Please?

* * *

I woke up and stretched, I fell asleep crying, I could tell becuase I could feel it stinging my face. I looked over to the clock and grunted, I normally would have been up hours ago. I let out a sigh then went in search of my clothes. After getting ready for the day I went out into the hotel lobby. I sneered, Pain was on the couch with Rene, they were saying something in French. (Ok, for those of you who haven't read my Chris and Lilian story. Lilian's Crippler, Pain is Eddie Guerrereo and Chyna's duaghter. Yes she's a bit gothy and looks a bit like a vampire. Once Eddie died her mom became a drug addict and she moved in with Chris beniot and Lilian. So there's a short overlook on Pain.) I still wanted to kill her. But I left it be. _**

"Hey, Daivari what in the world was going on in your room lastnight?" I froze up as Pain said that. "You and Kurt were louder then Melina and Nitro." She snickred.

"Umm," Quick think! "We were wrestling."

"Didn't sound like no wrestlin'." I think I started to blush. I stormed out of the lobby. I drudged down the hallway. Just then I saw Chad Dick (can't stand him.) he was storming past me.

"Hey! You ok?" I asked, he was holding the side of his face. I brushed his hand aside. There was blood pouring out of a gash on his cheeck. "What happened?"

"Fight." He said quickly. I frowned.

"Come on," I started down the hallway holding onto his hand. I fumbled through my pocket with a free hand and found my room key. After a few tries I got it unlocked. "Come on in here, I'll fix you up." You might call me a dork for saying this, but I always carry around a first aid kit, and right now I was glad I did. I dragged him into the bathroom. He whined several times as I put the disinfectinat on him.

"Thanks." He said touching the bandage on his face.

"Yeah. Your welcome." I said kind of confused on what to do next. But I didn't have to worry about that becuase he started to lean closer to me. I wanted to pull away, God, how I wanted to. But his kiss was so welcoming, and it was kinder then Kurts. He was about to leave, then he turned back around and asked me a strange question.

"Daivari, I was wondering if I could stay in your hotel room tonight, me and James are fighting." I sat there scared on what to say.

"Umm, I'll ask Kurt."

* * *

**_Please REVIEW! If you do, there might be more!_**


End file.
